inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Koharu
|imagecat=Images of Koharu }} was a young girl who lost her family during the war. She worked for a young lord. History Koharu was an orphan who met Miroku after he was called to her village to perform an exorcism. He gave her some food and left, promising to come back for her. Much to the disgust of Kagome Higurashi and Sango and shock of Inuyasha and Shippō, Miroku even asked her to bear his children at the age of 11, to which she agreed. During the story Three years later, Koharu, now 14, came across the path of Miroku again. Beforehand though, she was being chased by the Aburachouji's young lord and his men. She stated that he had his eye on her recently, and her fears came true that night when he tried to force himself on her. She used some firewood to beat him until he lost consciousness, also resulting in several visible injuries. After Inuyasha and Sango chased them off, she asked to travel with Miroku and the others, but they couldn't allow it since since that would put her in danger. After talking to the leader of a nearby village, Miroku arranged for him to take care of Koharu. She then asked Miroku and the others to spend the night, but Miroku politely declined (mainly out of fear that he might end up impregnating Koharu). This left Koharu deeply saddened. She broke down in tears on the floor inside the house. Inuyasha, feeling that her tears were being wasted on "that creep" and feeling a little sympathy for her, decided to let the team stay for the night and set out in the morning, only on the condition that she doesn't cry again in the morning when they leave. Kagome was touched by his generosity, and Koharu was happy again. As the night went by, Koharu is stopped by Kanna who steals her soul with her mirror. Soon after, in her hypnotic state, she attacked Miroku who knocked her out. Not long after, Kagome fired her sacred arrow into Kanna's mirror, and all of the souls that she stole came spilling out, Koharu's included. She had awoken back to normal. Miroku and the others left, and she was heartbroken, but did understand his mission, and prayed that Miroku would succeed in destroying their enemy, Naraku. Personality Koharu is a sweet and caring girl that is deeply in love with Miroku. Her affection for him stems from the fact that he is kind to her during her difficult upbringing as a child. She goes so far as to be willing to have his child. Physical description Koharu was a young girl with long black hair that is tied into a ponytail and bunched up by the knot. She also has freckles across her face. Outfit Koharu wore traditional attire for a lower class rural village girl. She wears a blue-green kosode with dark blue parallel-line markings and a cream-colored mo-bakama. She is barefoot and on her head she has a scarf that appears to be tied in the katsura-tsutsumi style. Media appearances *Chapter 148 *Chapter 149 *Chapter 150 *Chapter 152 Anime *Episode 41 *Episode 42 }} de:Koharu es:Koharu ms:Koharu zh:小春 Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals from the feudal era Category:Orphans